


Left Behind

by Darkangel_Luv



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel_Luv/pseuds/Darkangel_Luv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Natsu goes on a mission but when things take a turn for the worst and Zeref has a plan involving Lucy what will fairy tail do? Warning, major character death and some potential natsu bashing; Suckish summary but the story is better so go on take a look. I don't really know what is going to happen so I guess we'll find out together! I'm not sure how to rate this so yeah ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

Hi! I'm finally back with something new sorry about not updating my other fics but I kinda lost my notebook where I wrote all of my stories (-_-)`` anyways I've been on vacation and on the way home I was staring out the window listening to music and this kinda just came to me and I've been typing ever since so here it is enjoy!!  
Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Fairy Tail but Blackfeather is mine and yes I know it's a horrible name for a dark guild I'm not all that creative sorry.

Lucy's POV 

"Oh man... I'm lost again stupid Natsu how many times do I have to tell him not to use me as bait!" I grumble while stomping through the forest team natsu is on a mission and we were suppose to defeats a dark guild called Blackfeather who have been kidnapping girls in a small village, but natsu's stupidity screwed everything up that idiot used me as bait but those baka men don't know a good thing when they see it and I have once again been separated from the others and stranded in the woods somewhere. I huff and decide to stay put because Natsu will eventually come and find me. I'm just about to call out plue to keep me company when the bushes rustle I put plue's key back and turn angrily towards the bush, " Finally you took forever nat-" I stop abruptly when a silver haired man comes into view he smiles wickedly and I see something shine from behind his back as I look closer I see that it's a sword he notices my gaze and chuckles before speaking in a deep crackling voice, " Hey there girlie I ain't gonna hurt ya I'm from Blackfeather why don't ya come with me." I gasp when he says the dark giuld's name and reach for my keys he watches my hand move and laughs, " so your a mage eh I guess I'm just gonna have to get rid of ya then it's a shame to waste such a pretty little thing maybe we can play before ya go" I sneer as he licks his lips and pulls his sword out, " ha! In your dreams you creep!" I turn and run as I grab loke's key," gate of the lion open!" I wait for loke to pop up and do his usual antics but nothing happens I hear the man laugh from behind me and curse as I remember he's a mage. I place loke's key back and grab my whip and spin around only to see there's no one there I clench my fists and slowly inch forward," where are you!" I scream into the trees around me but then freeze when I I hear someone chuckle in my ear I turn my head slowly and see the man with his face twisted into a deranged smile then I scream as pain explored all around me. 

Normal POV

A scream rings out through the forest Natsu, Gray and Erza look at each other in fear and the same name drops from their lips," Lucy " they waste no time and as they crash through the foliage each one of them is praying that their beloved celestial mage is safe. They skid to a stop when Natsu drops to his knees Gray whips around and shakes him, "Natsu what is it? What do you smell, is Lucy alright?!" He yells Erza pulls Gray off him and kneels down to look him in the eye, " Natsu we need to know if Lucy is ok or not please you have to tell us what you smell" she speaks slowly and softly as if not to spook him he looks up at her with watery eyes and whispers," blood " They both freeze and quickly grab Natsu running in the direction of her scream. Soon they are all hit with the overwhelming stench of blood, panic shot through them as they raced through the trees screaming out for Lucy. With a final burst of speed they crashed through the bushes and stumbled into a small clearing each screamed when they're eyes found the in unmoving from of their nakama, "LUCYYY!!!!!" 

Lucy's POV

'I'm going to die' I think to myself as I lay bleeding on the ground the trees loom over me like the grim reaper waiting for me to take my last breath, " they never came... my nakama nev *cough* er came." I open my eyes and look at the stars through my tears and smile, "goodbye minna" I whisper as the world slowly fades.

Erza POV

'NO NO NO NO NO!!!! Not Lucy, not my imoto you can't take her away from me please l need her NO!!' I fall to my knees and weep as I stare at Lucy's battered body I turn my head slightly and see Gray's still form and natsu's hunched over one. I turn to look at Lucy again and sob, " Natsu, Gray... she's g-gone."

Imoto means little sister  
Nakama means friends  
Minna means everyone  
Ok so here is chapter one I hope you guys liked it if so please favorite, follow and review I'm not sure if there are going to be any future pairings but it's only just the beginning so we'll see any way I'm not sure if this will show up as long as it does in word but if not I'm sorry but this was three pages long when I typed it but that might have just been the font and size. There will probably be some oc's so if you want to make one you can for later chapters but like all my other stories I don't know where this story is going so just hang right and bear with me and I'm also sorry for all of my grammar issues I think that it so ill see you when I update next! Love ya!  
~Darkangel-Luv


End file.
